logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google Doodles of 2008
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2008. January Newyear08.gif|New Year's Day: 25 Years of TCP/IP (1st) Google Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2008.gif|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (22nd) (USA) Doodle4Google Australia Winner - My Australia.gif|Doodle4Google Australia Winner: My Australia (25th) (Australia) Google 50th Anniversary of the Lego Brick.gif|50th Anniversary of the Lego Brick (28th) February Google Brazilian Carnival.gif|Brazilian Carnival (2nd) (Brazil) Google Chinese New Year 2008.gif|Chinese New Year (6th) (Selected countries) Google Valentine's Day 2008.gif|Valentine's Day (14th) Google Leap Year 2008.gif|Leap Year (29th) March Google Korean Independence Day 2008.gif|Korean Independence Day (1st) (Korea) Google Mărţişor.gif|Mărţişor (1st) (Romania) Google St. David's Day 2008.gif|St. David's Day (1st) (UK) Google Alexander Graham Bell's Birthday.gif|Alexander Graham Bell's Birthday (3rd) Google St. Patrick's Day 2008.gif|St. Patrick's Day (17th) (USA) Google Fallas.gif|Fallas (19th) (Spain) Google First Day of Spring.gif|First Day of Spring (20th) (Selected countries) Google Persian New Year 2008.gif|Persian New Year (20th) (Selected countries) Google Mother's Day 2008.gif|Mother's Day (21st) (Selected countries) Google Béla Bartók's Birthday.gif|Béla Bartók's Birthday (25th) (Hungary) Google Parametron Computer.gif|Parametron Computer 1 (26th) (Japan) April Google Astro Boy's 5th Birthday.gif|Astro Boy's 5th Birthday (7th) (Japan) Google Antonio Meucci's Birthday.gif|Antonio Meucci's Birthday (13th) (Italy) Google Songkran Festival.gif|Songkran Festival (13th) (Thailand) Google 50th Anniversary of the Atomium.gif|50th Anniversary of the Atomium (17th) (Belgium) Google Earth Day 2008.gif|Earth Day (22nd) Doogle4Google Turkey Winner.gif|Doogle4Google Turkey Winner (23rd) (Turkey) Google St. George's Day 2008.gif|St. George's Day (23rd) (UK) Google Girl's Day.gif|Girl's Day (24th) (Germany) Google ANZAC Day 2008.gif|ANZAC Day (25th) (Australia, New Zealand) iGoogle Artist Themes.gif|iGoogle Artist Themes (30th) Google Queen's Day 2008.gif|Queen's Day (30th) (Netherlands) May Google Children's Day 2008.gif|Children's Day (5th) (Japan) Google Israel Independence Day.gif|60th Anniversary of Israeli Independence (8th) (Israel) Google Mother's Day 2008 2.gif|Mother's Day (11th) Google Florence Nightingale's Birthday.gif|Florence Nightingale's Birthday (12th) (UK) Google Anniversary of the First Film Projection.gif|Anniversary of the First Film Projection (15th) (Spain) Google Anniversary of the Invention of the First Laser.gif|Anniversary of the Invention of the First Laser (16th) Google Norwegian Day.gif|Norwegian Day (17th) (Norway) Google 125th Birthday of Walter Gropius.gif|125th Birthday of Walter Gropius (18th) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google USA Winner - Up in the Clouds.gif|Doodle4Google USA Winner: Up in the Clouds (22nd) (USA) Google 100th Birthday of Hélène Boucher.gif|100th Birthday of Hélène Boucher (23rd) (France) Google Anniversary of the First Ascent of Mount Everest.gif|Anniversary of the First Ascent of Mount Everest (29th) June Google Children's Day - Poland.gif|Children's Day (1st) (Poland) Google Celebration of the Italian Republic.gif|Celebration of the Italian Republic (2nd) (Italy) Google Anniversary of the First Hot Air Balloon Flight.gif|Anniversary of the First Hot Air Balloon Flight (4th) Google Diego Velázquez's Birthday.gif|Diego Velázquez's Birthday (6th) Google Sweden National Day.gif|Sweden National Day (6th) (Sweden) Google Charles Rennie Mackintosh's Birthday.gif|Charles Rennie Mackintosh's Birthday (7th) (UK) Google European Football Championship.gif|2008 European Football Championship (7th) (Selected countries) Google Dragon Boat Festival 2008.gif|Dragon Boat Festival (8th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Kawabata Yasunari's Birthday.gif|Kawabata Yasunari's Birthday (14th) (Japan) Google Father's Day 2008.gif|Father's Day (15th) Google Centenary of Japanese Immigration to Brazil.gif|Centenary of Japanese Immigration to Brazil (18th) (Brazil) Google First Day of Summer.gif|First Day of Summer (21st) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google Germany Winner.gif|Doodle4Google Germany Winner (28th) (Germany) Google European Football Championship Winner.gif|2008 European Football Championship Winner (29th) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google Israel Winner.gif|Doodle4Google Israel Winner (30th) (Israel) July Google Independence Day 2008.gif|Independence Day (4th) (USA) Google Turkish Oil Wrestling.gif|Turkish Oil Wrestling (4th) (Turkey) Venezuela2008.gif|Venezuela Independence Day (5th) (Venezuela) Google Tour de France.gif|Tour de France (5th) (France) Google Lithuania National Day.gif|Lithuania National Day (6th) (Lithuania) Google Marc Chagall's Birthday.gif|Marc Chagall's Birthday (7th) Google Kaii Higashiyama's Birthday.gif|Kaii Higashiyama's Birthday (8th) (Japan) Google Nasreddin Hodja Festival.gif|Nasreddin Hodja Festival (8th) (Turkey) Google Argentina Independence Day 2008.gif|Argentina Independence Day (9th) (Argentina) Google Bastille Day 2008.gif|Bastille Day (14th) (France) Google Colombia Independence Day.gif|Colombia Independence Day (20th) (Colombia) Google Belgium National Day 2008.gif|Belgium National Day (21st) (Belgium) Google Beatrix Potter's Birthday.gif|Beatrix Potter's Birthday (28th) (Selected countries) Google Peru Independence Day.gif|Peru Independence Day (28th) (Peru) Google 50th Anniversary of NASA.gif|50th Anniversary of NASA (29th) (USA) August Google Joachim Ringelnatz's Birthday.gif|Joachim Ringelnatz's Birthday (7th) (Germany) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Opening Ceremony.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Opening Ceremony (8th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Cycling.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Cycling (9th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Weightlifting.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Weightlifting (10th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Diving.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Diving (11th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Rhythmic Gymnastics.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Rhythmic Gymnastics (12th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Rings.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Rings (13th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Basketball.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Basketball (14th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Badminton.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Badminton (15th) Google Korean Liberation Day 2008.gif|Korean Liberation Day (15th) (Korea) Google Indian Independence Day.gif|Indian Independence Day (15th) (India) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Football.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Football (16th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Rowing.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Rowing (17th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Table Tennis.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Table Tennis (18th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Swimming.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Swimming (19th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Athletics.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Athletics (20th) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - High Jump.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: High Jump (21st) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Martial Arts.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Martial Arts (22nd) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Baseball.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Baseball (23rd) Google 2008 Beijing Olympic Games - Closing Ceremony.gif|2008 Beijing Olympic Games: Closing Ceremony (24th) Google Uruguay Independence Day.gif|Uruguay Independence Day (25th) (Uruguay) Google Tomato Festival.gif|Tomato Festival (27th) (Spain) September Google Back to School 2008.gif|Back to School (1st) (France) Google Filopimin Finos.gif|Filopimin Finos (1st) (Greece) Google Richard Bowyer Smith's Birthday.gif|Richard Bowyer Smith's Birthday (2nd) (Australia) Google Teacher's Day 2008.gif|Teacher's Day (5th) (Poland) Google Brazilian Independence Day.gif|Brazilian Independence Day (7th) (Brazil) Google Large Hadron Collider.gif|Large Hadron Collider (10th) Google Mid-Autumn Festival 2008.gif|Mid-Autumn Festival (14th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Japan) Google Mid-Autumn Festival (Vietnam).gif|Mid-Autumn Festival (14th) (Vietnam) Google Nicaragua Independence Day.gif|Nicaragua Independence Day (15th) (Nicaragua) Google Honduras Independence Day.gif|Honduras Independence Day (15th) (Honduras) Google Guatemala Independence Day.gif|Guatemala Independence Day (15th) (Guatemala) Google El Salvador Independence Day.gif|El Salvador Independence Day (15th) (El Salvador) Google Costa Rica Independence Day.gif|Costa Rica Independence Day (15th) (Costa Rica) Google Respect for the Aged Day.gif|Respect for the Aged Day (15th) (Japan) Google Mexican Independence Day.gif|Mexican Independence Day (16th) (Mexico) Google Chilean Independence Day.gif|Chilean Independence Day (18th) (Chile) Google Belize Independence Day.gif|Belize Independence Day (21st) (Belize) Autumn08.gif|First Day of Autumn (22nd) (Selected countries) Google Bulgarian Independence Day.gif|Bulgarian Independence Day (22nd) (Bulgaria) Google South African Heritage Day.gif|South African Heritage Day (24th) (South Africa) 10th birthday.gif|Google's 10th Birthday (27th) Google Miguel de Cervantes' Birthday.gif|Miguel de Cervantes' Birthday (29th) (Spain) Google Rumi's Birthday.gif|Rumi's Birthday (30th) (Turkey) October Doodle4Google UK Winner - My Community.gif|Doodle4Google UK Winner: My Community (1st) (UK) Google Reunification Day.gif|Reunification Day (3rd) (Germany) Google 50th Anniversary of the Fifth French Republic.gif|50th Anniversary of the Fifth French Republic (4th) (France) November December 081.gif 664.gif Category:Google